A critical feature for software applications is the ability to access and modify repositories of data. The contents of a data repository can contain sensitive information. For example, data for an employment software as a service application can include users' job titles, current and previous employers, education, contact details, and other information. A prerequisite for a secure data repository is the ability to securely store the information by enforcing policies to manage the users and the use of the data.